1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging diagnosis supporting system and, more particularly, to a medical imaging diagnosis supporting apparatus and an imaging diagnosis supporting method used when data is transmitted/received among a plurality of apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a medical activity is finely divided. For example, image diagnosis is divided into works of generation of an examination order of a patient, acquisition of diagnostic images based on the generated order, reading of the acquired diagnostic images and generation of a report, and explanation of the diagnosis result and treatment course on the basis of the report. Each of the works is done by an expert (medical doctor or medical technologist), and a medical activity such as diagnosis for a patient is achieved by all of the works. Each of the experts executes his/her work on the basis of information generated by the other experts in the preceding works and by properly referring to diagnostic information and the like in the past.
In the process of such medical imaging diagnosis, there is a case that the medical institute of the patient is changed to another medical institute. In this case, the introducing-side medical institute records predetermined information on a portable medium, and the another medical institute succeeds the diagnosis on the basis of the information recorded on the medium.
The conventional method, however, has the following problems. Even if a patient is introduced with images, there is a case that the another institute cannot use the images due incompatibility of an examination apparatus or the model. When there are many images, all of even key images cannot be stored in some media, so that they cannot be given to the another institute. Further, when medical images and the like as personal information are recorded on a medium, a problem on security such as information leakage may occur.